Wait for Me
by e1
Summary: Mimi is dying... all the digidestined are there except Matt... will he change his mind and show up before its too late? *Sequal to In the End*


In the End - Part 2

Wait for Me

Disclaimer-I don't own digimon… yadda yadda… does anyone else find these annoying? Ugh… oh well, they ARE necessary if I don't want to lose my $15. ^_-

For those who just started reading – Mimi's in the hospital with cancer… when Matt found out he ran away from her… n Joe`s the doctor. Wanna know more? Then just go to my author profile n read 'In the End'.

»»»»» Overall POV «««««

Taichi Kamiya grumbled as he stepped out of the shower. _Rrrrringgg_

"Hold on a sec" he yelled, grabbing a towel and in the process soaking his bathroom floor.

Glancing over his shoulder at the swamp behind him and cursing mildly at the clean-up job he had ahead of him, he opened the door and hurried out.

Grumbling angrily, he ran out to the living room and picked up the phone. "What?" he answered breathlessly. 

Tai's expression clouded as he listened to the voice on the other end. "I'll be there as soon as I can…" with that he put down the phone and ran to get dressed, the cleaning long forgotten.

»»»»» Joe's POV «««««

"Hey Tai… this is Joe. I still need to call a lot of people, so I'll get straight to the facts. I have some very bad news. Mimi has cancer…" I paused to let it sink in. "We tested her a couple days ago and this morning the results came in. She has about 24 hours left. It would really help if you could be there in her last hours… I'm sorry to have to tell you this."

"I'll be there as soon as I can…" I heard Tai say. "Thank you", I hung up and slowly closed my eyes. I hated being the messenger. Especially with news as horrible as this.

Sighing, I picked up the phone again. One down, six to go.

»»»»» Joe's POV «««««

It was almost midnight… Mimi had about ten more hours left of her life. All the digi-destined were present… with the exception of Matt. I sighed, remembering how he had run out the same morning. 

"The same morning?" I thought to myself. It felt like it could have been a whole lifetime before. 

I looked over at Mimi who seemed as peaceful as I had ever seen her. Somehow, now that she was older, she always managed to be calm even through the most horrible ordeals. I laughed inwardly, thinking how much she had changed from the digiworld, where every little detail caused fits of crying or wailing. But now, that was different. She had even kept her calm when I told her how much time she had left to live a few hours before. 

--- Flashback ---

I stepped into the bland hospital room and cleared my throat. Mimi opened her eyes and closed them when she recognized me. "Hey Joe" she said softly.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, taking her hand in mine. This was going to be hard, not only on her. First, one of her best friends had run out on her, and now she had to hear this news… "Hey Mimi… you feeling ok?" Stupid question… but what else could I say?

She gave a little laugh and for a moment the old Mimi shone through. "Do you really need to ask?" 

I smiled in spite of the situation. "No not really… but about your health Mimi… the test results came in today."

"Oh?" She didn't even bother to sit up. Somehow, I think she knew what was coming. Somehow, she knew she didn't have much time left.

"Yeah… you don't have much time. I already called Sora and the others… they should be here soon." I looked over at her, waiting for her reaction. I bit my lip and just sat there for what seemed like an eternity. 

"Thanks Joe." I started. Thank you? "Thanks for what?"

"For calling everyone. I'm glad that I'll get to see them again." I almost broke down right there. That was Mimi. Even though it was probably her last day on this world… she still found something to look forward to, to be grateful for. Sincerity at its best.

I squeezed her hand gently and looked down at her. "No problem… I am reliability right?" She gave me a weak smile and squeezed back.

--- End Flashback ---

Tai was the first to speak. Typical Tai. "Hey Meems… it's great to see you again." He reached down and gave her the best hug he could. It looked a little unwieldy, as Mimi was lying down. She giggled and tried to hug him back, but gave up as the motion was too much for her weakened muscles to handle. Instead she chose to reply with a soft, "Great to see you too."

Next came Sora. She moved over to the bed gracefully and bent down to Mimi's level, her eyes brimming with tears. "Hey Mimi… I'm so sorry that I haven't called you for awhile or that I di-" she began sobbing and buried her head in the white hospital blanket.

Mimi looked at her best friend. "It's ok Sora… someday we'll have eternity to spend together." Everyone in the room smiled through their tears, even me. It was true… we would, someday, be able to spend eternity together doing whatever we wanted without any troubles. My smile grew wider and my tears fell in greater numbers. It seemed as if nothing could ruin the moment. I was proven wrong when TK leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Where's Matt?"

Where was he? All I could feel thinking about him was anger. How could he have left Mimi at a time like this? Somehow, I didn't really care where he was at the moment.

»»»»» Matt's POV «««««

12:00 PM

I walked through the park staring at the cherry blossoms that drifted lazily down to the ground. It was pitch black, but the cherry blossoms were illuminated by the lamplight, making the whole scene seem unreal. It was really quite breathtaking. Reaching up, I caught one of the blossoms and began to study it. It was beautiful, a gorgeous pink color… pink. Mimi. Throwing the flower to the ground, I ran out of the park. I was now in the city, the park behind me. Good. The city. Nothing here should remind me of Mimi. I started walking again, not knowing exactly where I was going. 

Something small bumped into me and caused me to trip and fall down. A small voice squealed. "Oh I'm so sorry sir! I really didn't mean to do that!" I looked up into the face of the speaker. It was a young girl with chestnut brown hair and big eyes of the same color. A speaker who looked exactly like Mimi did when we were all in the digiworld. The digiworld. There, our lives had been threatened every day, most likely every hour. But somehow, it seemed, looking back, much more peaceful than this planet where people could die without even seeing or having a chance to fight their enemies. "Sir?" the little voice broke through my thoughts. I started and stood up immediately. "Um… that's ok. Bye!" With that I turned and speed walked the other direction. I had to get away from everything… because everything reminded me of Mimi. It was only about three streets later when I began wondering what a little girl was doing out at midnight.

Shaking my head I looked up at the street sign to see where I was. The street sign read 'Sincerity Street'. I panicked.

What was going on? Why did everything remind me of Mimi? Why? And then I realized that I was afraid of Mimi. Not of her, specifically. Of losing her. At that moment, standing on the corner of Sincerity Street, I realized that I loved Mimi. That I never had truly stopped loving her. 

"Taxi!" I yelled. It was midnight, and Mimi was scheduled to die at 3:00. I could make it. I had to make it. 

"Wait for me Mimi… I'm coming…"

»»»»» End of Part 2 «««««

-e²

Like it? ^^ Yah, its kinda depressing (its supposed to b n if its not… then I REALLY goofed up… -_-) but it might just get a little better… ^_- I'll leave it at that. Please review!!! I luv those! ^^


End file.
